Raiden Storm 1
Raiden Storm 1 is an side-scrolling top down space shooter games designed and developed by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co., RampZamp Software Co. and published by Pyroaxis Ace Development, inc. Based on Seibu Kaihatsu the original game series Raiden, The game story take place in 2050’s between 2090’s when the alien species threat known as ‘Cranassian Empire’ attacked on galaxies. Players assume to roles fighter ships type of groups ‘Raiden Family’ to defeat their alien threat and save the galaxies. It was first game installment of Raiden Storm series conceived and created by Lead Game Designer James Emirzian Waldementer and it produced with James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. HomeTek Studios. The game series being conceived after James Emirzian Waldementer his favorite arcade game like space shooter of Raiden, Tyrian, Raptor: Call Of The Shadows, Baryon, Dodonpachi, Crimzon Clover and others. Prior the lead game development creating the full sci-fi epic-opera space adventures, During the development. The game was designed as an side-scrolling arcade style space shooter platforms for PC Windows, Macintosh, Linux are based from the popularity game genre of top-down space shooter at the time. The game being used with GameVision SDK Maya Engine 15.0 and creating custom game engine of Raiden Storm Engine capable For 2D/3D games licenses, Raiden Storm development began in 2018 between 2019. Head By James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. And RampZamp Software Co. under the project names: ‘Project: Raiden Storm’ the artistic visuals was inspired from the sci-fi visual artist and various sci-fi film. It was originally conceived by game designer and game details as an multi-genre space-opera shooter from the concept game, And it evolved by James Emirzian Waldementer supposed to create open-world galaxies into the full gameplay extended of 350 stages. The gameplay revealed being 3 view camera are first-third person and horizontally shooter similar from Gradius, Galaga: Destination Earth, Defender, Scramble are mostly praise from concepts. James Emirzian Waldementer was previously works of Black Rock Shooter The Recalibur as its one of the famously influences artistic style of sci-fi and epic space action was inspired from the Sci-Fi themes film Terminator Genisys, The Matrix Revolutions, Star Trek, Thor Ragnarok, Starship Troopers, Interstellar and others, The game scheduled to be released on 2022 Gameplay Game Modes Campaign Adventure Mode Arcade Mode Extra Mode Pilot Fighters Characters Groups Of Fighters Ships Weapons Upgrade Power-Ups and Items Stages and Bosses Multiplayer Online Plot Campaign Characters and Sets Pilot Fighters Adventure Mode Characters and Sets Pilot Fighters Arcade Mode Characters and Sets Pilot Fighters 2019 workspace, Original story 2020 Plot and setting Cast Notes Development Conceived Development And Early Production Project: Raiden Storm / 2019 workspace script Raiden Storm development began in 2018 between 2019 as an project titles ‘Project: Raiden Storm’ top-down space shooter for the PC Windows and Macintosh was developed by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co., RampZamp Software Co. It was based from the original game series of Raiden. His favorite games of space shooter fans such as: Tyrian, Baryon, Batrider, DoDonPachi and others. The game intended to be head by game development studios James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. its following sets in the distant depicts a dystopian future in which humanity lived with the machines who would suddenly being attacked by the alien invasion called ‘Cranassian Empire’, Sent by the fortress of UNGF whose missions to stop their menaces of the madness. It would it been to workspace script concept of the game by James Emirzian Waldementer, was the running on the written to several sequences. Originally from the game details topics are multi-genre space-opera shooter which used the fictional media of characters and design detailer at the time. But it pitched up and switched over from the concept. James Emirzian Waldementer creating the topics epic-journey space adventures on a game project for full in-house developed and designed to Raiden Storm based from the space shooter genre and Sci-fi films. The sci-fi material detailing is much grittier looks and ginormous would to be longer duration. A creating prototype test of animation of the profits promotional from during the conceived development stage. Development has took place at Small in-house Studios, Full in-house Studios, Headquarters and Chiang Mai Studios; Blue Niuxlius Entertainment Headquarters, An early animation stages are reference to the project game named. James Emirzian Waldementer began to Development groups of Project: Raiden Storm. Raiden Storm series is also part produced by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. HomeTek Studios and Animation by Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc., Blue Niuxlius Tales Animation Studios, Inc. and Red Vortex Animation Studios, Inc. Concept Game Design Pre-Production Space Shooter Genre, Prolonged Development Game Design and Development Character Design and Fighter Ship Design Creature Design Cranassian Design Cinematic Animation 2D/3D Game Style, Capable Game Engine Production Design Level Design, Open-World Galaxy Design Influences Artistic Style Post-Production Music Soundtrack Release Alpha Version Beta Version Release Candidate Version Reception Other Media Novel Comic Book Animation Videos Legacy See also Development Crew External Links